paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie
Freddie and Xavier are twin flying pups of unspecified breeds and are both are best friends with Skye. All 3 star on a TV show together called 'Skyedogs'. Their show is heavily inspired by the 1980s TV classic 'Airwolf' aiming for their show to have the exact same charm and feel as Airwolf. Even using Airwolf's exact same theme song for their show. They are both created and owned by CP86. Bio Both Freddie and Xavier are by no means Paw Patrol members, although they have helped them out a couple of times in the past. Their primary colour is Black. They are both best friends with Skye and all 3 star together on a TV show called Skyedogs. Both Freddie and Xavier are 9 years old, making them older than any one of the Paw Patrol pups. They are both brilliantly agile when they are flying with their Mach 1+ jet packs which are equipped with some of the most advanced weapon systems in the air to date. In their TV show, both they and Skye have vowed to protect the humble town of Ryan Springs Utah and its gold mines from bandits and robbers. Shooting them down out of the air if necessary. As well as go on other flying missions of great concern to the town. Personality Freddie and Xavier both think that flying is the most fun thing anyone could possibly do. They love filming episodes of Skyedogs with Skye. Freddie and Xavier love all things 1980s. In fact, they love the 80s so much that according to them, their show takes place in 1985. In their spare time, they love listening to, singing along and dancing along to 80s music. Their favourite type of 80s electronic keyborad is the Roland Jupiter 8, becuase they think it sounds so awesome. Their favourite song is Europe's 'The final countdown.' Other 80s songs they really enjoy include: Take on me. - A ha, Working for the weekend. - Loverboy, Jump. - Van Halen, I'm bad. - Micheal Jackson, It's raining men. - The Weather Girls, The power of love. - Huey Lewis & The News, You keep me hanging on. - Kim Wilde, Walk the dinosaur. - Was not Was, 500 miles. - The proclaimers, I wanna rock. - Twisted Sister, Never gonna give you up. - Rick Astley, Flash. - Queen, Welcome to the jungle. - Guns'n'roses. The twins are always willing to take risks and try new things. However, they do not like turbulence one bit. If they run into an area of extremely strong turbulence while flying. It can often lead to them falling out of the sky. The first time this happened to them they landed in the sea and had to call the Paw Patrol to be rescued, this is how they became firm friends with Skye. Although their breed is unspecified, they do bear some minor resemblance to Rocky, implying that they might be mix breed pups. However, unlike Rocky, they wear Black and Yellow flying suits rather than green ones. (Like the one Rocky wears when he's performing air rescues.) Although they look very similar to each other, the only main difference they have biologically is their eye colour. Freddie has blue eyes while Xavier has green eyes. Unlike most of the pups, whose air rescue jet packs emit blue exhaust. Freddie and Xavier's jet packs emit red exhaust. In a similer fashion to how the Airwolf helicopter emits red exhaust from its turbo thrusters. Whenever they appear at live events relating to them or their show, they always have 2 bodyguards with them to protect them from the paparazzi. They also have a slight edge of vanity in them, whenever they see a mirror they just can help but admire themselves and comment on how handsome they look. Xavier is also slightly less mature than Freddie. He has just a tiny bit of toilet humour in him. Whenever someone goes to the toilet he just can't help but ask them if they are going to take a number 1 or a number 2. And he laughs really hard at even the most terrible toilet joke you could think of. He is also a very easy pup to flatter. Gallery/Videos Freddie in flying gear. Xavier in flying gear. Freddie and Xavier flying together. Freddie Collar only. Xavier Collar only. Freddie and Xavier Flying with Skye (There are 2 of these pictures.) Freddie Flying solo. Xavier Flying solo. Their respective pup tags. (Credit to Dragons19 for making them.) The Roland Jupiter 8 (Their Favriote type of 80s electronic keyboard.) A video of the intro for the audio versions of their stories. Trivia Catchphrases: Freddie: 'Freddie is always ready for flying!', Xavier: 'Time to spread my X wings and take to the sky!', Freddie: (When they are just about to start filming.) 'Lets get ready to rumble!', Both: 'Ready when you are (Skye)!', Freddie: (Whenever something bad happens/is about to happen. (Mainly to him.)) 'Oh Crivens!', Xavier: (Whenever someone makes him mad.) 'Oh you utter penlock!', Both: 'Let's take em down!', Both: 'Welp, that's torn it!' Xavier: (Whenever they catch a bandit or robber stealing from the Ryan Springs gold mines.) 'Your nicked sunshine!' Both: (Whenever they don't believe someone or think something is stupid.) 'Bowlmocks!' Their jet packs's design specifications: Fuel Range: 1500 miles. (Midair refuel capable.) Maximum Speed: 350MPH (conventional), Mach 1+ (Turbo thrusters), Mach 2 (Maximum possible speed) Machine Guns: Galtling Chain Guns, firing up to 40 rounds per second. Missiles and Heavy Weapons: Copperhead Missiles, Nitroglycerin Warhead Missiles, Sidewinder Missiles, Hellfire Missiles, Redeye Missiles, Falcon Missiles, Paveway Bombs, Blue lasers. Defences: Sunburst anti missile flares, Bullet-proof armoured vests and helmets, Radar/Radio Jammer, Grappling hooks, Tranquilisers, Tazers. Friends: Skye Likes: Flying, Filming, Visiting the rest of the Paw Patrol pups whenever they can, Their Fans (Most of the time.), 80s pop culture, The Airwolf TV show, Bell 222 helicopters, Roland Jupiter 8s, Inventing things, Aircraft Spotting, The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), Pup Pup Boogie (sometimes), Spending as much time with Skye as possible, Drinking Pepsi, All forms of social media (Mainly, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube), Internet memes, Will Smith, Japanese Animes, Japan and the rest of East Asia in general, Gordon Ramsey, SuperMarioLogan, DanTDM, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Mr Beast, Jay Foreman, Comedy TV shows, Monopoly (The Board Game), ASMR, Minecraft, Roblox, Who wants to be a millionaire, Rowen Atkinson, Diliberatly annoying the French, James Bond, Roller Coasters. Dislikes: Mice, Sharks, Snakes (They are scared of these 3 animals.), Bandits and Robbers (In their TV show.), Turbulence, Mexican food (It gives them really bad farts.), Justin Bieber, Most forms of fan art (With a few exceptions.), Haters, Pianos (Freddie often gets crushed by them and Xavier thinks that they will never be a match for 80s electronic keyboards.), Boomerangs (They always get hit by them.), Captain Underpants, Coca Cola, T series, James Charles, Fortnite, Brexit, Grammerly, Carbonated Water, Micheal Bay, Adam Sandler, The EE phone network, Article 13, Viacom, Beurocracy, Air Powered Toilets (They find them too loud.) Stories they appear in: Pups save the Skydogs (Debut) Random Facts: Their TV show they star in with Skye (Skyedogs) draws heavy isparation from the 1980s classic TV show 'Airwolf' A show about a Supersonic Helicopter. Their show's theme song is exactly the same as Airwolf's. Their favourite type of aircraft is the Bell 222 helicopter, the Airwolf helicopter is a modified Bell 222. Freddie and Xavier got the inspiration to start making their show when they saw Skye use her Air Rescue uniform for the first time. On the same day the pups tested their air rescue flying gear for the first time, at the very moment Skye flew past everyone else in the episode 'Air Pups' over Adventure Bay, Freddie and Xavier were out on a boat doing some Aircraft Spoting and they saw Skye flying at supersonic speed. That and the fact that they had been whatching loads of Airwolf episodes at the time is what inspired them to build their jet packs and start their TV show. Skye didn't join them in their show until it's second season. Freddie and Xavier are technology experts, they are very good at inventing all kinds of things, from back to the future flux capacitors to shrink rays. They have also used their technology knowhow to design and build a range of gadgets that help them catch criminals in their show. Examples include the magnetron of justice and the nunchucks of devastation. The 2 bodygaurds they have with them when they appear at live events are 2 Italians Called Luigi and Rico. Although they are mostly into 80s music, they do still also enjoy a few songs from the late 70s and early 90s. Their favourite gaming console is the Nintendo Entertainment System. (NES) Which of course is from the 1980s. They have one in their base in Ryan Springs and their favourite NES game is of course the Airwolf NES game. Despite their love for the NES however, they are also obsessed with 90s gaming consoles as well. Such as the SNES, the Sega Mega Drive and the Sony Play Station 1. (PS1) They are both Anime fanatics, their favriote Animes are attack on titin and initial d. If there is one thing Freddie and Xavier are really good at, it's planning parties. One time, they were turned into Mer-Pups so they could throw an 80s style party for Puplantis. They are also James Bond fanatics. Their favourite James Bond films are Dr No, Goldfinger, On Her Majesty's Secert Service, The Living Daylights and Skyfall. Voice actors: UK: Me (CP86.) USA/Canada: Max Calinescu. Freddie and Xavier's official YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCITfXGUxPQzlgej866xFBbQ?view_as=subscriber Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters